gauntletfandomcom-20200213-history
Wizard
The Wizard is a general classification of the wizard class of the Gauntlet games. He is a master of magic, and can make the most out of Bomb Potions. His magic projectiles are also among the strongest of the heroes. Appearances Gauntlet The Wizard is known as Merlin here. ---- Gauntlet II ---- Gauntlet (NES) Merlin has the best magic ability, but no armor, and poor hand-to-hand fighting ability. He has powerful shots. Merlin is a powerful hero, but will greatly benefit from Extra Power Potions to augment his armor and speed. As might be expected, Merlin should avoid melee in favor of his powerful ranged attacks. His Magic power is great enough to blow away nearly all enemies. Starting Power 800 Armor Strength 1 Shot Strength 4 Magic Strength 5 Fighting Ability 1 Player Speed 3 ---- Gauntlet: The Third Encounter ---- Gauntlet III: The Final Quest The name of the wizard in this game was Merlin, who was the former apprentice of the great wizard Magnus. ---- Gauntlet IV Items ---- Gauntlet: Legends The Wizard hails from the Desert Lands. The Jackal is the Wizard's Beast Within. The commonly known form of this wizard is his Yellow one, whom takes the appearance of a dark-skinned Egyptian advisor. He wears many pharaoh-like accessories, such as sandals, a royal hat, and an elegant robe. Aside from the yellow wizard, there is the green wizard - a man with tatoos around his body and flowy green garments. He is a bit scary in appearance, as with the rest of the green forms of characters. The red wizard is a more muscular, blond man who appears significantly younger than the rest. He wears red robes from the waist down, complete with thick furs. Lastly, the blue wizard wears thick blue robes with gems, wearing a golden cap. All carry staves and wear bracers which seem to apmplify their magical abilities. He is quite serious in nature, yet good-tempered. ---- Gauntlet: Dark Legacy Stats Level Ranking Abilities Turbo Attack * Demon Skull: Summons a large demon's skull that blasts forward, mowing down anything the path. * Rock Shower: Drops a hailstorm of stone down in a radius around the caster. ---- Gauntlet: Seven Sorrows Merlin seems to make his return from the old Gauntlet games to do one final quest. He travels along with the Valkyrie and the Warrior to kill the Seven Sorrows. The Wizard is a bit more durable this time around, and can be found engaging in melee...and winning. He's known as Madoc here. ---- Paths of Evil The Wizard is known as Morgan. Trivia *Merlin was the advisor to King Arthur, of British legend. Also, Morgan from Paths of Evil, is a nod to Morgan le Fay, Merlin's rival. *The Wizard's alternate character, the Jackal, is an obvious reference the Egyptian god of death Anubis. Gallery Gauntlet06DL_Select_Wizard_1Normal.png|Wizard from Character select screen of Gauntlet Dark Legacy Gauntlet06DL_Select_Wizard_2Jackal.png|Wizard's alternate character, the Jackal Gauntlet07_Art_Wizard_1light.jpg|Wizard with lightest armor, in Gauntlet Seven Sorrows Gauntlet07_Art_Wizard_2Medium.jpg|Wizard with light armor in Gauntlet Seven Sorrows Gauntlet07_Art_Wizard_3Heavy.jpg|Wizard with heavy armor from Gauntlet Seven Sorrows Gauntlet05Leg_GIF_WizIntro.gif|animated GIF of Wizard's intro from Gauntlet Legends Gauntlet06DL_GIF_WizIntro.gif|animated GIF of the Wizard's intro from Gauntlet Dark Legacy Gauntlet06DL_Screen_Wizard_2_JACKAL_0026.png|Jackal screenshot, of the alternate character of the Wizard GARM99 yWi.png|Garm99 gives Wizard's the Ghostly Garm skin GARM00 gWi.png|Garm00 enables the Sickly Garm skin DES700 yWi.png|The DES700 name gives the Desert General skin SKY100 gWi.png|Sky100 gives the Sky General skin Category:Characters Category:Desert Lands